Waltzing For The Moon
by hmego
Summary: Just a short fic that describes that first time Rinoa met Squall, from Rinoa's point of view. I wanted to explain why she just went away like that, leaving Squall looking (ick) hurt.


Waltzing For The Moon  
by Hazirah M.  
(A Final Fantasy VIII fanfic)  
--------------  
FIRST: 23.03.2001.  
LATEST: 02.04.2001.  
--------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This is inspired by "Waltz For The Moon" (obviously) and the scene where Squall meets Rinoa for the first time at Balamb Garden. I was listening to the music and it really got me... (again, I tell you!) and please don't mind the inaccuracy. I can't get EVERYTHING right. (Haven't played back that scene for a while) And I'm seeing things from Rinoa's point of view. And... there are probably hundreds more fanfics based on this scene, but I haven't read any of them so I'm not copying!  
-------------- 

How beautiful the moon looked then.   
_Seifer_, I thought at first. Then, _No_. I had other things to do. He was here, I'd seen him, but I wouldn't seek him out yet. I had to find the headmaster first.   
Then they started playing a different song. "The moon song!" someone cried out and laughed.   
"That's 'Waltz For The Moon', idiot!" someone yelled back.   
"I know! But look!"   
I couldn't see who was shouting and where they were looking, but I knew it had to do with the moon. So I looked up. Through the skylight I saw a beautiful dark sky and--the moon! How beautiful it looked.   
I admired it and at the same time I was listening to the song. It seemed so familiar to me but I couldn't have heard it before, could I? The song was cheerful yet romantic. It had something to it that I couldn't quite put my finger on.   
People started ballroom dancing and I felt so happy I wanted to join in. Did I have a partner? Usually any guy would have been fine for me, but this time I wanted to pick someone special. The person I had in mind wasn't around, though. I looked up at the moon, and prayed that he would come, or some other desirable dancing partner would appear.   
Then I turned and I saw my partner. Tall and handsome, though looking a little moody, it looked as if he'd been watching me for awhile. Guys who looked like that usually creeped me out a bit, but a smile would change things. So I smiled. And to my surprise, the boy blushed and turned away. _My dancing partner_, I thought gleefully. I raised my forefinger as I got the idea, then walked towards him.   
"Hello," I said to him, as coyly as I'd ever been. "Would you like to dance?" I went on, seeing how he crossed his arms and wouldn't look at me.   
"No thanks," he replied flatly.   
_Wow, enthusiastic, isn't he?_ I thought. I grabbed his hand. "Come on," I said. "You'd dance with someone else, wouldn't you? You'd dance with anyone else, but not with me. Is that it? Am I not worthy of a dance?"   
"I..." His answer surprised me, but kept me going. "I can't dance."   
"So I'll teach you how to dance!" I grabbed his other hand and led him to the dance floor.   
He was reluctant at first and certainly an awkward dancer, but I got him to dance. Suddenly we were ballroom dancing. He was a natural! I laughed and danced on longer, enjoying the moment, 'waltzing for the moon' and when I gazed at my dancing partner, I could see traces of a smile on his frowning face.   
_Wow, he's something, all right!_ I surprised myself with this thought. _Seifer..._   
Then I turned around and saw someone I'd been searching for all night.   
"Excuse me for a moment," I whispered to my dancing partner in excitement. I don't know if he heard me, but he stopped as I raised my finger again to show I had to do something for a while.   
It was headmaster Cid, headmaster of Balamb Garden. I'd requested to see him in search of some SeeDs to help me carry out my mission. I had to accomplish this the next day, so now it was important that I see him.   
I didn't see Seifer all night.   
When I returned to the dancefloor, my dancing partner had gone.   


**************

[AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 2: I really didn't mean to publicise *emphasises on word 'publicise'* this fanfiction, but I decided to let people read some more of my work... and this will be the first FFVIII fanfic on my site, so I'll be happily celebrating by myself this side of the computer...] 

[AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 3: I hope you enjoyed it. I really do. If you write stories that people can read, you know how I feel. The story might be great *coughs* from the reader's point of view, but the writer has doubts... I feel like this a lot of times...]

[AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 4: No flames, please. You don't like my story, fine, we'll discuss it and discover for the XXXXXXXth time that people have different opinions, but don't send me an e-mail saying "RINOA SUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKS!" without a single phrase of "I think" in sight. Okay? Right. Thanks. *smiles sweetly at reader*]

[AUTHOR'S NOTE PART 5: It's a short fanfic, anyway. Blah.]

TITLE: Waltzing For The Moon  
FOUND AT: [http://www.angelfire.com/ego/saya238/argue/wftm.txt][1]  
AUTHOR: Hazirah M.  
E-MAIL: [hazirah@hotmail.com][2]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ego/saya238/argue/wftm.txt
   [2]: mailto:hazirah@hotmail.com



End file.
